Hello Dear Brother, What Have You Got There?
by RimaHanabusa819
Summary: Inuyasha is alone and has something desired by another. Sesshomaru wants it, what is it? Will He Get It?


Disclaimer: Totally not mine!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: Inuyasha is alone and has something desired by another.

Sesshomaru wants it, what is it? Will He Get It?

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Figured I'd try a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha fic though I don't even

know where this came from! Sesshomaru has his left arm back in this story!

Also I', trying a new way of writing, tell me what you think.

WARNING'S : LEMON!! Yaoi, Male on Male, Inucest/Incest, Anal, Oral, With some slight Bondage!

Thanks to my friend Chris for help with this lemon.

I couldn't do it without ya. Thanks Ekie!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Hello Dear Brother, What Have You Got There?

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 1 : I Want it!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had left this morning on Kilala to go the the slayer village to fix her Hiraikotsu. Kagome left yesterday to go for her finals week. Inuyasha was left in Kaede's village with nothing to do, at least that's what he thought. Little did he know these next few hours would change his life completely.

He was so hot, fire raced through his veins. His skin itched, colored red like rouge from all the scratching. Nothing could help it, not cold water, scratching ,or biting would deter the itch. Pain consumed his body, even his teeth hurt. His head ached with every sound that the forest presented to him. Every little rock and pebble seemed to be after him. He would trip on one, and catch his balance only to do it once again. The world was blurry, he needed to sit down and rest. Nothing made any scense at this moment. Finding a tree he made himself comfortable against the base of the trunk. His fingers were starting to twitch, every muscle in his body jumped. Fire shot down to his loins, his member standing at attention. He moaned, what was wrong with him? Hentai thoughts began to run through his mind, surprisingly they weren't about Kagome or Kikyo. No, these thoughts were of a dangerous kind. Thoughts that should never have come to his mind. Alas they wouldn't leave. No amount of thinking them away helped, no these thought's began to plague his mind.

&DREAMSCAPE&

_He was running through the forest as if the seven hounds of hell were upon him. Tree branches tore into his built body with ever step. Angry blood trails sprung forth from the numerous cuts running down his face, arms, legs, and staining his horai top. His muscles burned, each step causing them to contract and release painfully. He took a chance and looked behind him, a viscious snarl rang through the trees as his hunter followed. The sound of quickening footsteps behind him caused him to push himself harder than ever before. He had to get away, his life depended on it he was sure of it it was fight or flight, he had chosen flight. He collided with a hard body causing him to fall to the ground and a groan to slip past his lips. He looked up as amber eyes so like his yet so different gazed down upon him. He was caught, stuck and subject to the whim of his captor. Sprawled on the ground as he was he had no time to react as a body hovered over his. A weight settled itself onto his stomach and he clenched his eyes and jaw shut tightly. A clawed hand reached up and caught his wrists in a tight grasp. A curtain of hair encased his head as warm lips caressed his furry dog ear. A deep smoothe voice spoke to him._

_"You have it Inuyasha... And I want it, I will have it."_

_Lips traveled down his face to the column of his neck sucking harshly. Fangs grazed his pulse point as a warm tongue soothed the angry lines shortly after. A second clawed hand took up residence upon his chest. The moment it touched his chest the cool hand brought some relief to his burning body. His back arched involuntarily disobeying his will to not move. This was wrong, was it not. Opening his eyes he gazed into the twin pools of amber above him. The emotion in those eyes startled him. Love, desire, and lust took over the normally stoic expression. His captors lips hovered above his for a second before capturing his. The slow torturous rhythm wasn't enough, he needed more. Pressing his lips harder upon his captor he took over the kiss, delving his tounge into the sweet mouth. A moan wracked his body causing him to cry out before he woke._

_"Sessh... Oma... Ru!"_

&END DREAMSCAPE&

Waking with a start Inuyasha was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He body was beuring harsher, he needed relief. Clambering to his feet akwardly he bacan to scent for an onsen, there had to be one close. Catching the scent he began his trek, and thought to himself as he went. He didn't notice the eyes following his every move. The owner had heard him call out and it had shocked him. Deciding to follow Inuyasha he stayed downwind so as to not be caught.

'What the hell was that? Thinking something like that about Sesshomaru. And what the hell is wrong with me? I need to get myself under control soon, this is just ridiculous.'

Arriving at the onsen quickly Inuyasha divested himself of his clothing and slid into the warm water. Submerging himself in the water Inuyasha came quickly back to the surface. Rubbing a hand wown his face he settled in to relax. The warm water was helping his muscles immensly to stop from burning. The heat hadn't gone away completely, but it was more manageable now. Noticing a large waterfall at the opposite side in deeper water, Inuyasha waded over to it. Closing his eyes he fell into a slight, alert, slumber. Relaxed as he was he didn't notice the sounds of clothing hitting the ground, nor the swords following after. The swirl of water went unnoticed as well, he was in his own world right now. He thought he was dreaming when he felt hands on his body. A strong masculine chest rubbed against his. Still he thought nothing of it, that is untill lips touched his. Eyes snapping open quickly he took in his current predicament. A hard body was pressed completely to his. Warm lips covered his own, surprisingly he felt content. The burning was gone, what he saw next caused him to panic. Magenta lidded, amber eyes looked straight back at him. Crimson striped cheeks rested against his. Looking further up a blue crescent moon stood proudly on his forehead. He was in his brother's arms. Allowing him to hold him, caress him, and kiss him. But strangly it felt right, so very right.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hai... What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru replied lips caressing his neck with each word.

"What ar... Are you do... Doing?" He stuttered out around the pleasure his brother's lips were creating.

"Something This Sesshomaru should have done long ago." He replied capturing Inuyasha's lips once more. Crushing his body closer to Inuyasha's he continued. "This Sesshomaru has dreamt about you Inuyasha, the dreams becoming more erotic each night."

&LEMON BEGIN&

A clawed hand traveled down his abdomen. Scortching lips took residence upon his. A second clawed hand reaching down to grasp his ass and bring him closer. His head fell back causing those lips to travel the length of his throat once more.

"I want you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha moaned and that was all Sesshoumaru needed. his lips descended on InuYasha's neck licking, nipping, and kissing the entire length. Sesshomaru traveled his lips up Inuyasha's jaw line grabbing a handful of hair bringing Inuyasha's head forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Carefully taking his brother lip between his teeth and biting softly. Sesshomaru deepend the kiss allowing his tongue to enter Inuyasha's mouth and he moaned at the intrusion, he had never been kissed like this before. It was like in his dream. Sesshomaru exploring every tiny bit of his mouth leaving no crevice untouched. Sesshoumaru moved his knee between Inuyasha's legs and laid between them. Pulling Inuyasha closer he wrapped his arms around him, raking his claws lightly across his back. Tearing his mouth away from InuYasha's he whined in protest. Taking his brothers chin between his teeth nipping lightly at the skin then began working his way down licking and sucking on his little brothers neck. As he did this he ran the tips of his claws lightly up and down InuYasha's sides, which drew low growls from him. As Sesshoumaru continued kissing and licking down his little bother's chest he smelt his brothers fear.

"What is it that you fear Inuyasha?"

"I've never done this before, I'm just sort of nervous and scared." he offered Sesshomaru for once in his life he was truly scared.

"You have nothing to fear have you never been with a male before?"

"I've never done anything like this before... I'm... I'm un... Untouched."

Surprisingly it took Sesshomaru a moment to realize what his brother was saying "You mean you are a virgin in every aspect?"

InuYasha clung tighter to him replying. "Yes, I'm a virgin completely"

"I't will be quite an honor to be the first to be with you." He stroked his Inuyasha's hip as he spoke.

InuYasha looked up at him studying Sesshomaru's eyes. "You don't care then? That I am enexperienced?"

Sesshoumaru brought his lips very to Inuyasha's speaking as he caressed them. "This Sesshomaru does not." No longer could he scent the fear that was there earlier, but he would be gentle with him, he would not ruin this for Inuyasha.

"InuYasha,This Sesshomaru will..."

"Sesshomaru cut the third person crap. it's getting annoying."

"... As you wish Inuyasha."

"Good... Now take me, I need you."

Sesshoumaru lowly growled as he began sucked his brother's collar bone. His hands moving torturously slow up and down every curve and valley of his body. InuYasha could not protest at this point. All he wanted was Sesshomaru physically and emotionally. Sesshoumaru continued down Inuyasha's perfect frame finding a peaked nipple. Circling his tongue around it over and over he tore a cry from Inuyasha.

"Oh God...Sessho" Writhing beneath him slowly he ground his hard member against Sesshomaru's both moaning at the friction. InuYasha moaned deeply asking for more.

"More Sesshomaru, please I need more".

Sesshoumaru pulled himself away for a moment, to raise Inuyasha to sit on the edge of the onsen. Lips traveling down Inuyasha's chest to pay homage to his belly button. Sliding down further to admire his 'happy trail'.

"I wish to taste you Inuyasha, will you let me?" He whispered as he waited to continue any further.

"Please... Don't stop keep going."

Sesshomaru ran lean, elegant fingers down the length of Inuyasha's member. Looking down upon Sesshomaru his eyes went wide as he smirked before his mouth descended upon his engorged member. Insitincts kicked in and he lifted his hips to meet His brother's tongue. Grasping Inuyasha's throbbing member he looked up towards him seeing the lust in his eyes. Blowing across the head he drew a whine from Inuyasha causing him to draw his member into his heated mouth. Hands ghosted over the insides of Inuyasha's thighs. A hiss escaped his clenched mouth his legs spreading wide open to accomidate Sesshomaru. Fangs scraped softly on the underside of his member. Head bobbing down to take the entire length into his mouth and hit the back of his throat. InuYasha leaned back and propped himself on his elbows to watch as his worked. Sesshomaru squeezed his length while running his tongue around the now throbbing head. A deep mewl fell past his lips as he threw his head back in extacy.

"Sessho... Maru... Please... I can't take it any... Mmmmmmm more... I need you in me... Please."

InuYasha felt his brother hands travel down his chest and stomach as he descended down between his legs. The water would help he tought as Sesshomaru lowered him back in. The great contrast of cool to hot causing him to hiss. Soon he felt a finger at his entrance. Bright white light's burts infront of his eyes as Sesshomaru pushed a finger into the tight hole. It was intense but pleasurable quickly pushing himself down against his brother finger the pleasure became more intense. Adding a second finger Sesshomaru found a spot that made Inuyasha squirm and moan. Rolling his fngers around the bud that caused him such pleasure Sesshomaru watched with great attention as his brother pushed down with perfect timing with his fingers. A third finger came into play streatching Inuyasha even more. Scissoring his fingers Sesshomaru Stretched the tight hole even more.

"It will hurtbut I will be gently." Inuyasha nodded as Sesshomaru positioned himself between his brothers legs. Spreading them wide he lifted his body higher resting Inuyasha's back on a natural shelf in the onsen. A deep breath escaped Inuyasha's lungs as Sesshomaru slowly pressed his member in. Inuyasha twitched but didn't dare move.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru stated before sheathing himself quickly, causing Inuyasha to cry out. Seshhomaru stilled himself for a moment to allow Inuyasha to adjust. A moment later Inuyasha brought his hips up and slid back down experimentally. A ragged moan tore from his throat, Sesshomaru took this as his permission to begin. Pulling almost completely before pushing himself back in. The tight clenching of Inuyasha's virgin body Sucked him into complete extacy. With each thrust the feeling brought more pleasurable sensations than the one before. InuYasha gasped and moaned loudly as Sesshomaru pulled completely out then surged back in at a lightening fast speed. Legs wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist as Inuyasha's head fell back. Sesshomaru immediately attacked his neck while he pounded into him over and over again. Pulling himself up Inuyasha met each thrust Sesshomaru made. Angling Inuyahs's body higher he rested his knees in the crrok of his arms. InuYasha panted with pleasure at the new deeper feeling driving his closer to the edge. He could feel Sesshomaru thrusting harder and faster in to him. His back rubbing against the bank and blood spilling from the agitated lines, but it aroused him more. Inuyasha couldn't keep going much longer he was so close to the edge of his release. A clawed hand grasped his member, stroking it with each thrust. Inuyasha couldn't keep up with his thrusts anymore and his tight hole clenched Sesshomaru's member. The pleasure threw them over the edge as he spilt his hot seed inside Inuyasha's willing body. Sesshomaru collapsed onto him as his orgasm tore through him undoing him completely. Holding onto Sesshomaru tightly Inuyasha spoke.

"Thank you... Sesshomaru... I.. I love you."

"And I you Inuyasha."

And a kiss sealed the deal.

"Inuyasha?"

Looking to his left, there stood Kagome who had come back early and saw everything.

1818181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Kagome.

"WOW!"

1818181818181818181818181818

This is only a oneshot. There will be no more chapters. Sorry! but I hope you like it. I can't believe it only took me two hours to do! And I didn't expect it to be this long!


End file.
